The present invention relates to a system and method for performing ticket redemption transactions for a customer. Specifically, the invention relates to a system and method, used in a variety of environments including casinos, to facilitate cashless gaming. A gaming device, such as a slot machine, will issue a ticket rather than cash or coin, which is then redeemable by the customer through various mediums, such as a casino cashier or multi-function cashless gaming Automated Teller Machine, or ATM.
Casino gaming is a highly popular activity in today's society. Often times, enjoyment of the casino gaming experience is predicated upon a player's ability to easily and effectively manage his or her winnings. Typically, when a player is finished using a gaming machine, the player's winnings are redeemed either by distributing to the player the appropriate amount of cash or crediting the player's casino-specific account through a casino-issued card. When the winnings are distributed in cash, the player is left with the task of collecting and carrying cumbersome coins either to another gaming machine or to the casino cage to convert the winnings into a more manageable medium such as paper cash. The hassle of carrying coins can be annoying and lines at the cage can be inconvenient. Alternatively, when the winnings are distributed by crediting a casino-issued card, the player may avoid the burden of dealing with awkward coins, but the player is still left with the undertaking of converting the winnings into a medium that is usable outside the casino.
Because casinos have an interest in maintaining a high level of customer satisfaction, it is advantageous to provide customers with the ability to easily and effectively manage their winnings in a manner that empowers them to quickly collect their money in a form of their choosing. However, existing redemption methods require numerous steps and other burdens. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of redeeming a customer's winnings in a prompt and seamless manner that provides the customer with the flexibility of deciding how and when to collect the money.